


In Which Connor Gets a Present

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor finds something on the side of the road.





	In Which Connor Gets a Present

When Connor had first moved in with Hank, it had been a strange experience. Connor seemed like a completely different person in Hank's house. He was far too careful, far too apologetic, far too anxious about doing something wrong. Hank had to admit that it was his own fault, he had been less than civil to Connor in the past, and now that he had extended some kindness, Connor was afraid to let it slip away.

As time had gone on, Hank had eased up on Connor, and Connor had become more comfortable. He had become accustomed to Hank's house, and Hank often referring to the lot as  _their_ house instead of just his own definitely helped Connor to feel more at home. Connor didn't have a room, he didn't need one, spending most nights on the couch. Occasionally, he would be in Hank's bed instead, usually after particularly disturbing cases or interrogations that he couldn't seem to shake off. Hank worried for him when that happened, but he knew he wasn't qualified to really do anything about it, so he opted to just being there, which seemed to be enough for Connor.

In return, Connor had started taking good care of the house, especially the yard. He had gathered quite the eclectic selection of plants and produce in his makeshift garden, and with every new paycheck the yard would grow more extravagant. It was Connor's pride and joy, it was something alive, and that was exciting for him. Hank would often be called outside to inspect odd bugs or particularly colourful butterflies that Connor found fascinating, wanting to share the experience of them with Hank. Even though Hank couldn't possibly give a shit about whatever ladybug Connor had discovered that day, he still came out into the yard each and every time, feigning enthusiasm as Connor explained the breed of insect to him.

Connor was fascinated by life, all life mattered to him, whether it be human, android, flora, or fauna. Hank found that interesting in a sense, and admirable in another. He had seen many instances of Connor becoming enthralled with a squirrel running across the road in front of their car, or a frog that happened upon the small pond he had put together in his garden. There were also many instances of Hank having to remind Connor that  _frogs weren't allowed in the house_ , and instructing him to release the creature outside.

Most important of the animals in Connor's life was Sumo. It wasn't unusual for Hank to enter the living room only to find Connor practically buried on the couch, the massive dog on top of him. Connor was usually either fast asleep, or completely awake and enjoying every second of the dog's company. Connor loved animals, especially animals he was allowed to keep in the house. Connor was often the one to walk and groom Sumo, so it wasn't as if he was irresponsible with his love for animals, he was a wonderful pet owner, and as true as that was, they lived in a small house, and one massive dog was enough.

Which is why Hank was currently debating with Connor why they couldn't take in another animal.

It had been a fairly normal day, Hank and Connor driving home from work, though it had also been pouring rain for most of the evening. The trip home had been usual. Connor was talking - always a little too chatty for Hank's liking - about the cases they had to review over the weekend, when suddenly, he had silenced abruptly. Then, without another word, he had flung the car door open, practically barrel rolling out of the car as Hank screeched the vehicle to a stop.

"What the fuck?!" he yelped, quickly getting out of the car and rushing over to where Connor had knelt down on the road, his suit scuffed and wet, though he looked completely unfazed by that.

"Lieutenant, look!" Connor exclaimed, his tone hushed. 

He pointed to the small cardboard box in front of him, dripping with rain and seemingly abandoned on the roadside,  _PLEASE TAKE_ written in fat black letters on the front. Hank exhaled fully, pacing slightly as the stress of watching Connor go flying out of a moving vehicle diminished into anger. 

"You couldn't have just asked me to fucking pull over?!"

"It was an emergency!" Connor insisted, carefully opening the box. "There was a heat signature!"

"What?" Hank muttered, looking down at the box. "Oh fuck, don't say it's another baby."

Connor's eyes widened as he peered inside.

"Lieutenant!" he rushed, picking up the small abandoned creature in the box and tucking it carefully into his blazer to shield it from the rain. "It's a kitten!"

"You're kidding me."

"A female British Shorthair!" Connor explained, quickly standing up. "We should get it out of the rain as soon as possible, it could be ill or injured."

"Connor, we're not taking that fuckin' thing home." Hank insisted, glancing into the box at the array of food and small toys the kitten had been left with. "We'll take it to the shelter or something."

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, I believe I may know more about pet care than those at the shelter. They try, but appropriate attention cannot be given to every creature in their care."

"Well  _we_ can't fuckin' take care of it, we've already got Sumo, you're already totally fuckin' occupied with that goddamn garden of yours."

"I could make ample time to care for her." Connor assured, looking over the small kitten and smiling slightly.

Hank glowered. Something about that face, something about seeing Connor smile always managed to turn the tables in arguments like this. And there he was again, smiling and gently drying off the kitten with his tie, petting it softly as it purred in his arms. Connor was already attached, he always got  _attached_ , Hank would feel awful ripping it away from him.

"We don't have  _room_ Connor."

"Of course we do. My lack of a real room means that we have plenty of extra space in the house."

Hank sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"And you promise you'll take care of it?"

"I promise."

"I never gotta lift a finger?"

"I will take full responsibility."

"And you  _swear_ we've got enough room?"

"More than enough."

"...Fine."

"Thank you Lieutenant!" Connor beamed, Hank rolling his eyes and getting back into the car.

He smiled slightly, he couldn't not, Connor was admittedly adorable when he was smiling. It reminded him of Cole in a way. Childlike wonder.

"Thank you again Lieutenant," Connor started, quickly buckling his seat belt and setting the kitten down on his lap. "I appreciate it greatly."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me."

"She needs a name."

"So name her."

"I have a database of over 9000 names."

" _So name her._ "

"It can wait until we arrive at home." Connor stated. "I should learn her personality before selecting a proper name."

"God dammit Connor."

"Is my name fitting?"

"Just saying your name out loud gives me a headache, so  _yes._ "

"Then a fitting name is important for her as well."

Hank rolled his eyes, sighing and pulling back onto the road. Maybe he could let Connor have this win. Maybe it was right to let him bring the stupid cat home.

It was Connor's house too.


End file.
